Sons Of Liberty In Defiance
Charter of SOLID Article I: Admission *To be admitted into SOLID, one must meet these requirements: **May not belong to any other alliance or organization **May not owe money to any other alliance **Cannot be in any offensive wars (exceptions can and will be handled on a case-by-case basis) **Deemed suitable by proper government officials **Apply to SOLID in proper format Article II: Government *The Conclave **A. The Conclave is the supreme governing body of SOLID. It will be split into two sections: The Magistrates and the General Council. ***- When a vote is cast in the Conclave, the majority wins. ***- The Conclave reserves the right to amend the charter, remove members, and generally preside over SOLID. **B. The Magistrates: ***- The Magistrates are two permanent seats in the Conclave, each Magistrate has one vote in the Conclave. The Magistrates are selected from SOLID’s root alliances, one from TPC and one from SOUL. TPC’s Magistrate will be henceforth referred to as the Phoenix Magistrate SOUL’s Magistrate will henceforth be referred to as the Sentinel Magistrate. ***- Magistrates are not permitted to hold any government positions (other than their Magistrate). **C. The General Council: ***- There will be 5 General Councilmen, each with one vote in the Conclave. ***- The first General Council will be chosen accordingly: two chosen from SOUL, two chosen from TPC, and one will be elected one week after the union by the whole of SOLID. ***- All members of the General Council are permitted to hold other government positions. ***- Any member who has served one month in a ministerial position may run for General Council. *Ministers **- Ministers preside over specific aspects of SOLID, however, the position itself does not hold governing power. **- Ministers must serve for one term before running for General Council positions to complement their ministry. **- May expel members of SOLID with a unanimous vote, not able to be vetoed by the Conclave, however, it is able to be vetoed SOLID as a whole (2/3 of SOLID must agree). **- Ministerial Positions: **1. Minister of Foreign Affairs: *** Manages Foreign Affairs *** Arranges treaties and embassies with other alliances *** Supervises diplomats **2. Minister of Finance: *** Manages the bank *** Organizes aid development *** Tracks any and all aid sent within SOLID **3. Minister of Growth and Intelligence: *** Responsible for in-game AA statistics and cleanliness *** Updates alliance roster *** Prioritizes aid for MoF *** Spots ghosts *** Manages recruiting efforts **4. Minister of Internal Affairs *** Manages forum activity *** Assists in forum security, use, and masking *** Presides over forum moderators **5. Military *** There will be two head generals *** Military will be organized accordingly by these generals *** See military doctrine for further information Article III: Member Conduct *A. Regulations **- Members are expected to be civil to other members. Flaming or insulting other members will not be tolerated, racism will result in the harshest of punishment. **- Members are expected to follow all rules, laws, and regulations of SOLID, as well as government orders. **- All members are required to serve in the military in some capacity. *B. Rights **- Charter amendments may be proposed at any time by any member **- Members are guaranteed protection, aid, and any measure of support, to the best of SOLID's ability. *C. Alliance Affiliation **- All members of SOLID must have their in-game AA set to "Sons of Liberty in Defiance" at all times. **- Any deviation of AA is considered a wanton nullification of membership. Exceptions will be tried on a case-by-case basis. Article IV: Electoral Process *1. Members elect all Ministers positions from within the alliance with a simple majority of votes cast. *2. Should a Minister resign, a member will be appointed to the vacant position for the remainder of the term by the Conclave. *3. General elections for Ministry positions are held once every two months. *4. General elections for the Conclave are held once every three months. *5. Before one runs for a position on the Conclave, he or she must have served at least one term as a Minister. Article V: Departure Processes *-Should a member leave SOLID, he or she is required by contract to repay all aid sent by the Ministry of Finance. This may be based on a clear cut record, or, if need be, verbal claims. If verbal claims are the only evidence, only 75% of the aid need be paid. *-The ex-member is required to post a resignation on the SOLID forum. If this is impossible for him or her, the ex-member is expected to contact SOLID officials for demasking. Any violation of this policy is and will be perceived as spying - an act of war against SOLID. *-Distributing sensitive information about the inner workings of SOLID is spying, an act of war, regardless of whether or not you are in SOLID. Article VI: War Policies *- SOLID members are encouraged and assisted in building nuclear weaponry; however, nuclear weapons are considered to be retaliation and deterrent weapons and nothing else. Nuclear weapons are not to be launched by any member of SOLID without explicit permission from ranking government officials. *- "Tech raids" and unauthorized wars conducted by SOLID members are not permitted by SOLID. Any wars must be cleared by the SOLID military before declaration.*Amended-25/5/08* *- SOLID members are not permitted to use spies offensively without explicit government permission. *- SOLID members are not permitted to attack any nations with an alliance affiliation without explicit government permission. *- Any spy attack or war declaration on any member of SOLID is considered a wanton act of war by the aggressor, and will be dealt with as deemed fit by SOLID government officials. *- During wartime, operational security is paramount. Any violation of operational security will be treated as spying and treason. Approved by the vote of the membership this Twelfth day of May, 2008. Famous Members Some of the famous members are Supa Troop3r, Hankidan, MaGNeT, TiTaN, Shifty Stranger, Deathsmilekid, and Bartsimpson. International relations See also